Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado
by ElisewinFelton
Summary: El primer vasallaje, los 25 Juegos del Hambre. El temor aplasta a los habitantes del distrito 11 el día de la cosecha, pero más aplastante es que en ese vasallaje todos tendrán que votar. La única opción es no dejarse vencer para regresar a casa con vida.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: No pude sacarme de la cabeza la posibilidad de este nuevo fanfic, uno donde estuviera el primer vasallaje de los Juegos del Hambre, donde se planteara (de forma muy personal) la idea de cómo se vivieron, profundizar un poquito más, claro que sigo pensando que la trilogía es excelente, pero me he quedado con ganas de sacar esa espinita.

Disclaimer:Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Susanne Collins, excepto algunas ideas y algunos escenarios (y la mayoría de estos personajes que yo he introducido al fic). La trama original también le pertenecen, yo sólo la uso para divertirme un rato sin afán de lucro.

Argumento: El primer vasallaje, los 25° Juegos del Hambre.

El temor aplasta a los habitantes del distrito 11 el día de la cosecha, pero más aplastante es que en ese vasallaje todos tendrán que votar.

En un mundo que convulsiona por tendencias superficiales, dominado por la moda y por el bienestar propio, donde los distritos son controlados por una fuerza mayor.

Donde los hilos se mueven y no puedes arrancártelos de la espalda.

Donde el hambre cala hasta los huesos y la amistad es incondicional.

Violet Hamilton deberá luchar ferozmente para volver a casa con vida.

* * *

Capítulo I: El Prado

_**"**_**_Pero la libertad tiene un precio y cuando los traidores fueron derrotados juramos, como nación, que no olvidaríamos esa traición". Susanne Collins, Los Juegos del Hambre._**

Sueño con un prado iluminado y lleno de flores. Hay prímulas adornándolo y raíces de árboles grandes y confortables saliendo de la tierra. La luz cae en una inclinación que me permite ver y sorprenderme de la belleza del lugar.

A lo lejos escucho cantar a los sinsajos, se transmiten la canción que alguien más les ha susurrado, es una melodía de cuatro notas que se mueve como viva en mis oídos.

Esta melodía solemos usarla para comunicar el final de la jornada en el Distrito 11, pero aquí es más deliciosa, sabe a rayos de sol y flores, sabe a pradera y aves.

Sabe a libertad.

El prado se ve acogedor y me invita a tumbarme en él y sentir las flores en mi cara, alrededor de mí. Más allá puedo ver que hay un río claro donde podría ir a nadar (si supiera hacerlo).

En mi sueño siento una mano que me toma del hombro y me vira hacia donde está su dueño. Pero he dejado de enfocar, de pronto toda la belleza se opaca y se oscurece.

Los rayos del sol se tiñen de rojo y mis pies se encharcan en algo húmedo y tibio. Temo mirar hacia abajo, pero lo hago.

Ya no hay flores, ni árboles. Han desaparecido.

Esa mano me aprieta. Pero no logro ver a la persona que lo hace, es una silueta sobre mí.

Luego, antes de poder seguir enfocando mi vista hacia abajo, siento que me asfixio, hay algo que me previene.

Pero sigo mi mirada al suelo a pesar de la falta de aire.

Todo es rojo escarlata, y caliente.

Siento mi rostro encenderse de miedo.

Y despierto.

Sé en el instante de enderezarme rápidamente en la cama que lo que vi era sangre. Lo cual no es nada raro (no aquí), pero sigue dando miedo.

Salgo del enredo que me han proporcionado las sábanas de mi cama y me calzo las botas que están a un lado de ella.

Son más como grandes zapatos ligeros que se han adaptado a mí después de años de uso, pero no puedo quejarme de ellos: por lo menos tengo un par. En el Distrito es raro el que cuenta con ellas puesto que el calzado tiende a ser más escueto. Y generalmente los niños van descalzos.

Me fueron heredadas por mi madre.

Mi cabello es un lío y siempre lo ha sido, así que sólo atino a mantenerlo en una coleta, bajo una gorra para que no me estorbe.

Camino a la cocina y me siento sobre una silla (que aún es funcional a pesar de estar en muy mal uso) y espero a qué se haga un poco más tarde, deben de faltar unas dos horas para que amanezca pero ya no puedo dormirme. Suelo tener esos sueños días antes de la Cosecha. A pesar de mostrar que no me interesa muero de miedo cada vez que esta fecha se acerca. Temo por mis hermanos, por uno de ellos en especial, por Alain porque es el segundo año que entra al sorteo por lo cual su nombre debería de aparecer dos veces por tener trece años sin embargo, sé que habrá por lo menos cinco papeletas con el nombre de mi hermano.

_Alain Hamilton _me sabe a hiel. He cuidado demasiado para que él no tuviera que pedirlas pero este año ha sido especialmente duro. El Capitolio cada vez nos exige más y nos ha sido difícil mantener a la familia.

Pero igual me siento estúpida día con día, Alain vale muchísimo más un par de Teselas.

Temo por él ahora porque, afortunada (o desafortunadamente, según se vea) mi hermano mayor, Said, ya no es elegible, tiene veintidós años y sé que le molesta a sobremanera, yo también me sentiría impotente puesto que si eligieran a Alain él podría presentarse voluntario. Yo no porque soy mujer.

Alguien podría presentarse voluntaria por mí, si la papeleta con mi nombre saliera, pero de antemano sé que nadie lo hará. Las únicas que lo harían serían mi madre y abuela, pero no pueden hacerlo, los mayores de dieciocho años no pueden presentarse voluntarios.

Y si no lo fueran igualmente ya están muertas.

Los agentes de la paz se encargaron de asesinarlas junto a mi padre y abuelo.

_Rebelión, agitadores de la paz, saboteadores_.

Said y yo, que somos los que nos encargamos de que nada falte en casa, de que nada les falte a Alain y a Ainara ( mi hermana menor), sabemos perfectamente por qué fueron asesinados.

Mis abuelos, junto con otras personas ancianas, fueron colocados en la Plaza, fue un evento público y obligatorio, se transmitió sólo en nuestro Distrito, aunque sospechamos que lo mismo les sucedió a los demás distritos.

Alemena, nuestra alcaldesa, nos anunció que ese día sería recordado por todos nosotros.

_-Este es un día ejemplar, en este día, las cosas se establecen desde cero, todo Panem resurge nuevamente, como antes de los Días Oscuros, El Capitolio brillará y los habitantes de Panem no olvidarán el pasado_

El ambiente estaba tenso, yo tenía ocho años y estaba tomada fuertemente de la mano de mi padre, mi madre cargaba a Ainara quien estaba recién nacida.

Said se mantenía de pie, con los brazos a los costados

- _Habitantes del distrito 11, es menester anunciarles que tiempos de paz requieren personas de paz, no vestigios de lo que fue el pasado y la semilla de lo que podría surgir de nuevo para envenenarnos y aplastarnos, no, este día todo vuelve a nacer._

Recuerdo que mi madre ahogó un grito cuando los ancianos fueron cayendo uno a uno al centro de la plaza, yo no sabía lo que pasaba.

Papá sostuvo a Ainara y se la pasó a Said para que él la cargara mientras mi padre intentaba detener a mi madre.

Yo tomé la mano de Alain y con mi mano libre me aferré a Said.

Pero no entendía por qué mis padres ya no estaban a mi lado y se acercaban al centro de la plaza.

No lo entendía antes.

Y no lo entiendo ahora, no del todo.

Comprendo que en dos días será la Cosecha, comprendo que Said debe de estar en el cuarto que solía ser de mis padres intentando no mirar por la ventana y querer escapar (yo lo haría, si pudiera).

Comprendo que estemos en la miseria y que estas botas estén desgastadas o que mis abuelos hayan muerto.

Pero no entiendo, y no llegaré a entender, por qué ninguno se quedó.

Por qué mis padres se fueron.

...

Escucho ruido en el cuarto donde duermen Ainara y Alain.

De seguro ya han despertado, no he pasado ni media hora en la cocina antes de que ellos se aparezcan con sus caritas somnolientas y bostezando.

Ambos tienen el cabello castaño, como Said y yo.

Somos pocas familias las que qudamos con estos rasgos, una a una han ido desapareciendo llevadas a otros Distritos a realizar otras tareas y a veces desearía que nos llegara el turno para probar suerte en otro lugar, pero eso no pasa.

Ainara está por cumplir los nueve años pero es demasiado bajita para su edad, al igual que Alain. Tiene el cabello rebelde, supongo que es un rasgo de familia, y siempre lo lleva suelto a pesar de mis intentos por trenzarlo o en todo caso hacerle una coleta. Suele trabajar en el Distrito cogiendo fruta de los árboles, es tan veloz que pareciera estar en su elemento, supongo que su nombre le ayuda demasiado _golondrina_. Es de las que repiten con más ahínco las cuatro notas del final del día y suele cantarle a los sinsajos con esa vocecita tan linda que dan ganas de aplaudir.

Alain ha madurado de golpe, recuerda retazos del día en que nuestros padres y abuelos murieron, pero no estoy segura de que comprenda todo el concepto. Y prefiero que siga así. Es un niño que ha tenido que tragarse su infancia como tantos otros del Distrito. Ahora, a esa edad, lo que hace es ser jardinero para la casa de los que pueden costearlo. Es muy querido al igual que mi hermanita. Supongo que por esa razón su nombre no ha tenido que aparecer más veces en las papeletas.

-Violet- me dice Ainara frotándose los ojos- no puedo dormir.

Y yo me levanto de la silla para abrazarlos y aliviar la ansiedad que hemos venido sintiendo en estos días, cada año desde que tengo memoria.

Pero sé que no siempre fue así.

No puedo creer y no me cabe en la cabeza, que el castigo por rebelarse en contra de un mal gobierno sea mandar a la arena a veinticuatro niños inocentes como carnada para una masacre cruel y sangrienta.

A veinticuatro tributos.

_-Avecita_, no te va a pasar nada- le vengo diciendo todos los días- tu nombre no aparecerá porque ni siquiera tienes la edad, aparte sería muy poco probable que eso pasara porque no te dejaré pedir teselas nunca.

Siento la mirada de Alain avergonzado porque fue él quien, a espaldas de Said y mía, se presentó para realizar el intercambio. Pero no lo culpo, en verdad, desearía que no hubiera pasado pero nos salvó una semana más.

En esa temporada yo no conseguía encontrar raíces comestibles entre la maleza, no era buena fecha y por lo mismo, los agentes de la paz estaban sobre nosotros porque es ilegal quedarse con alimento que "no nos pertenece".

Aparte ya había pedido mis teselas de manera muy reciente.

-Pero Alain y tú...¿qué pasará?- me suelta por fin. Los rodeos de hace días se aclaran.

Ya entiendo.

-A Alain no lo escogerán, ¿verdad, Alain?- volteo y le guiño un ojo a mi hermano que parece haberse quedado mudo- apenas son cinco papeletas, ¡hay quien tiene hasta noventa!- inventándome ese dato, aunque yo no estoy tan lejos, tengo cuarenta y dos papeletas con el nombre_ Violet Hamilton_ esperándome- ¿qué son cinco contra noventa? y si me escogieran a mí (que no va a pasar, por cierto), sé perfectamente qué hacer, porque soy lista

_"Y porque he aprendido demasiado del abuelo y mi padre antes de su muerte, y de Said"._

Al instante aparece mi hermano mayor Said que sabe perfectamente lo inundada de malas posibilidades en las que me encuentro y pone mala cara, pero no dice nada. Siempre trató de evitar que yo las pidiera. Pero se quebró. No hemos tenido muy buena vida que digamos,por lo menos estamos juntos.

Él es otro afectado por Los Juegos del Hambre. Como todo Panem.

-Hola florecita- me dice fraternalmente y palmea mi cabeza- niños, buenos días- les dice demasiado paternal y es comprensible ya que Ainara no conoce más padre que él.

Said es alto y de constitución fuerte. Ha pasado por todos los trabajos del Distrito, ahora se dedica, principalmente, legalmente, a labrar la tierra. Es bastante guapo y llama mucho la atención de las chicas del Distrito, pero sé que se niega a aceptarlas por nosotros, porque tiene una obligación que decidió adoptar cuando nos quedamos solos. Una circunstancia totalmente injusta porque estoy consciente de que él podría ya tener su propia familia pero se quedó aquí, atado de alguna forma.

Ninguno tenemos hambre pero me veo obligada a preparar algo para el desayuno.

Mis hermanos se sientan alrededor de la mesa y yo guiso los últimos huevos que nos quedan. Tendré que salir de_ rastreo_ hoy. Contacto la mirada de Said y sabe perfectamente que le estoy comunicando que él también debe hacerse cargo.

Tomo un pan, propio del Distrito 11, de la alacena y un trozo de queso que he intercambiado hace dos días en el Comercio por unas raíces que encontré (y escondí) en la irrigación.

Los pongo en la mesa y los corto con mi navaja, que suelo guardar en un bolsillo interno del pantalón, y los reparto entre ellos.

Sirvo los huevos en los platos y les preparo un poco de té hecho con hojas de abetox sustraídos en una recolección por Ainara.

El silencio con el que desayunamos es aplastante y yo intento aligerar la tensión.

-¿Cantarás hoy en clase, Ainara?- le digo con una sonrisa (más forzada en mi mente).

Ella levanta la cabeza ilusionada y el parloteo comienza.

Todos nos sentimos más tranquilos.

Ella cantará, seguramente, la melodía de la abuela. La melodía que sí estaba permitida cantar.

Esa que habla de tiempos felices y, aunque la canción se refiere a los tiempos antes de Panem, parece que habla de los tiempos con el Capitolio dirigiéndonos.

Es una melodía muy hermosa, y seguramente en la voz de Ainara resultará aún más bella.

En la escuela aprendemos, especialmente, las labores que hemos de desempeñar (de forma principal) toda la vida, además nos explican la historia de Panem y sus días oscuros, nos dicen cómo debemos comportarnos en base a nuestro estatus de post rebeldía y nos dan datos de los demás Distritos.

Nos revientan la cabeza con sus palabras del _Rebelde Distrito 13 y su desaparición de la faz de la Tierra_, nos dicen que con nosotros han sido _clementes y buenos, _y que _la mala hierba ha sido arrancada_ . En esas pláticas me dan ganas de escupir en la cara de mi profesora pero me detengo por Ainara y Alain pues me_ llevarían_ a mí también y entonces sí que sería muy, muy injusto para Said sólo porque a mí se me da por sublevarme.

Alain parece estar más relajado y comienza a imitar a Ainara en son de broma con su canto.

-Seguro los sinsajos explotan Nari- le dice- seguro se vuelven loquitos y creas otra especie de ave a la que llamen _Ainarajo_- todos reímos, inclusive Ainara.

Estos momentos son los que amo de mi familia, de mi pequeña familia, porque siempre estamos unidos.

Said es el primero en partir a la labor, no sin antes abrazarnos a todos y hacernos prometer que estaremos allí al anochecer.

Luego salimos Ainara, Alain y yo rumbo a la escuela.

-Mira, Violet- señala Alain hacia la Plaza del Distrito.

Año con año, desde hace veinticinco años, se instalan micrófonos y pancartas de los Juegos del Hambre. A mí sólo me han tocado dieciséis desde que nací, esta es la vez diecisiete aunque, claro, por obvias razones no recuerdo todas las veces y sólo he estado en cinco. Esta vez, es mi sexta Cosecha.

Pero este día pueden apreciarse más cámaras porque es un evento especial, se ha venido preparando desde hace bastante tiempo. Aunque no estoy plenamente enterada de por qué. Said y yo sólo especulamos y nos guardamos nuestros comentarios para cuando estamos solos y los niños no pueden asustarse con nuestras palabras.

-Sí, bueno, al parecer nos haremos famosos- le digo.

Y seguimos caminando por ese terreno fangoso que es el_ Gestrüpp,_ lo cual viene a ser algo como maleza en algún idioma antes de los días oscuros. Nuestra pequeña porción de aldeas, el _Gestrüpp_ (como lo he llamado antes), está destinada a las personas descendientes de los rebeldes, _la mala hierba_, somos parte de uno de los territorios más pobres del Distrito 11, pero no por ellos el más desgraciado. Por lo menos este fango nos permite buscar plantas y raíces alrededor del camino. En cambio, en el _Elend, _que es la peor parte del Distrito, no crece nada. Allí la gente suele morir de hambre, literalmente, los casos son demasiado frecuentes y cotidianos.

Allí viven los que el Panem ha destinado a la muerte silenciosa.

Nuestros zapatos se llenan de barro porque estamos cerca de los plantíos, a mi izquierda se extiende miles de hectarias donde sembramos y cosechamos alimentos para el Capitolio. A pesar de que es suficiente para nuestro Distrito y muchos otros más, está penado con la muerte en la Plaza a quien robe una sola raíz.

Por suerte, el capitán de los agentes de la paz de mi distrito está más ocupado tratando de mantenerse de pie después de las botellas de alcohol que suele tomar cada mañana frente a nuestra cara.

Llegamos a la escuela que se encuentra al norte de la Plaza, en el territorio más rico del Distrito y suelto la mano de Ainara.

-Cantarás precioso, Avecita- me agacho y la abrazo- y tú, Don Juan, pon atención en clase- le digo a Alain porque ya sé que las niñas empiezan a echarle el ojo (y él a ellas)- necesitamos que aprendas cuántos trenes llegan y cuántos se van- le digo a modo de broma.

-Lo mismo deberías hacer tú, Violet- me guiña Alain- ya me enteré de que no dejas de ver a la ventana.

Volteo y trato de atraparlo pues él se ha echado a la carrerilla. Luego se detiene, pero se mantiene a la distancia.

Ainara se ríe.

Nos deben de quedar unos cuantos minutos antes de entrar.

-Ja, muy gracioso, pero yo sí pongo atención- le digo cruzándome de brazos, él me hace un mohín a broma.- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Me lo dijo Damián- lo cual me extraña porque Damián es el tipo más antipático que conozco, suele sentarse muy lejos de mí y no tenía idea de que se hablara con Alain pues muy apenas lo hace en clase).

Veo acercarse a los agentes de la paz, lo cual significa que hemos de entrar ya.

Me despido abrazando de nuevo a Anaira y a Alain.

Y entro.

...

Me he pasado gran parte de la mañana mirando a la ventana, escuchando a la profesora decirnos una vez más cómo se fundó Panem, cómo los rebeldes acabaron con la paz y el Capitolio, como buen salvador, volvió a instaurarla.

Después nos habla un poco del Distrito 12, nos menciona que son mineros, y demasiado tontos para pensar por su cuenta. Yo no me lo creo, mis abuelos solían contarme cómo se habían unido todos contra el Capitolio de la manera más heroica, pero que los habían vencido con las armas.

Sin embargo, nunca lo menciono porque está penado, porque podrían matarme también.

-Del Distrito 12 obtenemos el carbón con el que calentamos las estufas- escucho que dice y no puedo evitar tomar nota mental de que jamás hemos usado carbón- Nos proporcionan datos muy impresionantes acerca de este mineral, aunque ellos no sepan usar estos datos...

Pero ya no dice más porque una pantalla grande se materializa al frente del salón, y la voz alta y clara de nuestro comunicador oficial Derek Luguerti (un conductor de espectáculos pomposo del Capitolio, que esta vez tiene la piel teñida como serpiente) la interrumpe.

-Querido Panem, Distritos y Capitolio- dice, yo me siento a la espectativa porque no podría ser otra cosa que algo relacionado a los Juegos- me es grato ponerme en contacto con cada uno de us-te-des- Separa esta última palabra de tal forma que tengo la espalda tensa- para transmitirles un mensaje de nuestro presidente Maximus White.

La pantalla parpadea un segundo, mi clase está en completo silencio. Ese segundo es suficiente para que mi estómago se sienta tan plomizo que me den ganas de vomitar.

Nunca me ha gustado el presidente.

No me agrada saber que por él, bajo sus órdenes, mi familia se haya desintegrado.

Aparece en la pantalla. Es un hombre con carácter y ojos de maniático. Usa siempre un traje rojo, lo cual contrasta perfecto con su apellido. Debe de rondar los sesenta y pocos ya que es el único presidente que ha conocido la gente desde la rebelión.

Y el mensaje comienza.

-Habitantes de Panem,estos Juegos son especiales porque son los del veinticinco aniversario, un número muy especial, tomando en cuenta que es el primer Vasallaje que se celebra-Para este entonces, todos ya estamos informados de lo que es un vasallaje o por lo menos sabremos que no será mejor que unos Juegos cualquiera.

Son Los Juegos del Hambre más especiales hasta la fecha porque se celebran cada veinticinco años y es esta la primera vez que acontecerán en todo Panem. Ya han pasado veinticinco años desde la rebelión de los Distritos y esto promete ser demasiado sangriento y nauseabundo. A contra parte con el Capitolio, que espera este evento para apostar por la muerte de los Tributos.

-Como recordatorio- el presidente prosigue- de que fueron los Distritos aquellos cuya rebelión condujo a la violencia y a la introducción de los Juegos del Hambre, este primer vasallaje dicta que- saca una tarjetita de una caja y la pone ante sus ojos- los dos tributos que representen cada Distrito,...

Mi corazón late en mi garganta y mis dedos se ponen fríos cuando dice:

-¡Serán elegidos por su mismo Distrito!

Su voz retumba en mi cabeza.

_ FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_

Hola, espero que les haya gustado, en verdad, este fic me ha salido demasiado inspirado, a mi parecer.

Agradezco a quien se haya tomado el tiempo de leer este primer capítulo.

En verdad el siguiente está emocionante, pero, antes de ello, espero un review, ¿si?, díganme qué les ha parecido para poder saber si esto les va gustando o me voy por otro camino.

Saluuuudoooos.

"y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su lado".

_ElisewinFelton_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: La Cosecha.

_**"Del Tratado de la traición: En castigo por la rebelión, cada distrito ofrecerá una mujer y un hombre que se encuentren entre los 12 y 18 años de edad para una cosecha pública. Dichos tributos serán entregados a la custodia de el capitolio y transferidos a una arena pública donde pelearán a muerte, hasta que uno sólo prevalezca ganador. Desde ese momento y para siempre, esta festividad será conocida como Los Juegos del Hambre". Los Juegos del Hambre, Susanne Collins.**_

Hay una especie de pitido en mis oídos, me miro los dedos y me doy cuenta de que me he hecho sangre en la palma de las manos de tanto apretarlas.

Sé, por razones lógicas y demasiado comprensibles, que debería sentirme indignada o, por lo menos, totalmente enojada o desesperada. Pero ese sentimiento no me invade, no del todo.

Por un lado, tengo ganas de arrojarme contra la pantalla o contra el presidente White y arañarlo por ponernos a elegir entre nosotros. Es decir, no es que esté muy relacionada con los habitantes de Distrito o con mis compañeros pero intento sonreír a diario y saludarlos porque tenemos un pasado en común, porque no sólo a mí me quitaron a a la mitad de mi familia.

Sin embargo, no es que me interese encajar o pertenecer, las raíces de la rebelión aún me surcan las venas y es por eso que sólo quedamos mis tres hermanos y yo.

Pero luego, me pongo a pensar que, quien salga elegido tendrá más por lo qué sentirse abatido puesto que no es lo mismo el ser "elegido" y aventado a la arena por manos desconocidas que por tu misma gente. Por los que te saludan o sonríen a diario o, ¿por qué no?, los que se dicen tus amigos.

Eso es más que desleal.

Eso es una traición.

Me miro las manos de nuevo y las relajo _"Por lo menos no escogerán a Alain, sus cinco papeletas han quedado obsoletas"_

_"Por lo menos no te escogerán a ti, Violet", _me digo_, "ignorarán tus cuarenta y dos papeletas_".

Me ignorarán un año más y, con suerte, me salve el año que entra de forma permanente por ser la última vez que entre al sorteo: mi última Cosecha. Luego, sólo tendré que rezar por Ainara y por Alain.

_"Dios, ¿en serio puedo ser tan egoísta?"_, todos los tributos tienen familia, son amados, tienen talentos y deseos que no realizarán.

Aún puedo recordar a los dos chicos de la Cosecha pasada, ambos demasiado jóvenes y con la vida de hambre marcada en los ojos. Nadie se ofreció voluntario por ellos.

Sus lágrimas siguen brillando en mi mente, los gritos de la familia, el silencio del Distrito. Y nosotros mostrando el respeto más solemne ante los tributos escogidos esa tarde. La muerte bailando ante las cámaras.

Nos recuerdo llevándonos tres dedos de la mano izquierda a la boca y levantarlos hacia ellos. Hacia los hijos del Distrito 11 que dejarían de serlo. Que se convirtieron, a final de cuentas, en las primeras víctimas del Baño de Sangre de los Vigésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre.

Luego sus rostros en las pantallas.

Luego las lágrimas.

...

Al término de la clase salgo del salón.

El silencio se ha instaurado entre nosotros. Supongo que ya nadie quiere dirigirse la palabra para que no haya rencores, para que no pese en sus mentes el "_Él era mi amigo, apenas ayer charlamos, apenas ayer le sonreí"._ Sí, ha de ser eso, ha de ser nuestro sentido de salvación el que actúa, nuestra indiferencia. O el instinto protector de nuestras familias y, claro, el propio._ "Mejor ellos que nosotros, mejor ellos que Alain". _

Hoy no debo ir a irrigación, se ha suspendido por el mensaje del Capitolio, son tan _benévolos_ que claramente nos están dando algunas horas para pensar a quién mandar a la muerte. _Sí, benévolos_.

¡Cómo poder ignorar años de amistad!

No puedo siquiera pensar en el día de mañana, en los votos. No quiero que mi mente viaje a quien yo elegiré o a quien escriba el nombre de Alain o el mío en ese pequeño trozo de papel.

¡A quién mandaremos a la muerte!

Me siento en el piso y me recargo en la pared de mi salón a esperar que mis hermanos aparezcan.

_"-Los dos tributos que representen cada Distrito, serán elegidos por su mismo Distrito"._

Esos ojos, la cara, la satisfacción, la autosuficiencia. Quisiera arrancar ese recuerdo de mi mente.

-Que comience el Vasallaje- me digo- que comiencen los Vigésimos Quintos Juegos del Hambre...

-Y que la suerte esté siempre de tu lado.

Completa alguien que se ha parado enfrente de mí, pero por mi posición sólo le veo los pies. Sin embargo, sé de quién se trata antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarlo: Damián.

Lo veo sentarse a mi lado y siento extraña esa cercanía porque no suelo dirigirle más que el saludo.

-¿A quién elegirás?- Me pregunta.

Y no tengo idea de qué contestarle, así que parto por la verdad.

-No lo sé, mientras no sea mi familia todo estará bien.

Eso y que mi mente le adjunta un pensamiento a mi frase "_Todos los del Capitolio son unos bastardos"._

Damián pertenece a la parte agraciada de nuestro Distrito, _El Fidem_. Es esa parte de nuestro territorio a la que no solemos ir. Allí se encuentran las personas más "apreciadas" del Distrito 11. Tienen más...Libertad.

Los agentes de la paz no acostumbran irrumpir en sus casas o golpearlos públicamente, al menos no es habitual. Sin embargo, no pueden escapar de la Cosecha, no pueden evitar que su nombre esté en una papeleta. Sin embargo, no evito pensar con envidia (y un poco de odio) que ellos no se han visto en la necesidad de pedir teselas. ¿Cuántas veces pudo haber estado el nombre de Damián este año?, ¿seis?, ¿siete veces?.

Por un lado, este año será más justo para todos, los más pobres y los más "ricos" nos encontramos en igualdad de posibilidades.

_"Ellos también tienen familia"._

Y me odio de nuevo, otra vez en este día.

_"Pero yo tengo a Alain, Ainara y a Said. Yo igual tengo familia"._

-Sí, bueno, mientras no seas tú, ¿no es cierto?-me dice él.

Detesto a Damián, en verdad. Lo detesto desde que ... ¿Desde cuándo lo detesto?

Supongo que empecé a detestarlo, o por lo menos no pensarlo, desde el funeral de mis padres y abuelos.

Cuando comencé a asociarlo a él con el Capitolio, con todos los habitantes del _Fidem, _con todos los _leales._

_"A lo mejor lo envidias"._

-"Mientras no seas tú"- le repito más cortante de lo que hubiese deseado demostrar.

Me levanto, me siento enojada con él. Ya puedo imaginar su mano escribiendo mi nombre_ Violet Hamilton_ en la votación.

¿Cuántas papeletas conseguiré?

Y vuelvo a recordar que mi propia mano también escribirá dos nombres el día de mañana. Entonces no debo culparlo si me elige porque yo también elegiré a alguien más, a dos personas más, yo también condenaré a esos dos.

-¿A quién elegirás?- vuelve a insistirme su voz desde atrás.

Y me molesta porque yo no le debo nada, porque nunca nos hemos dirigido palabra.

_"Nunca nos hemos hablado...Los Juegos...La votación"._

Y entiendo, el hombre desesperado haciendo contactos desesperados. Seguro que habrá notado que no es el más agradable por aquí, lo cual ha de ser porque la mayoría no provenimos de lugares "ricos". Siento lástima.

-¿A quién elegirás tú?- le contraataco.

Su cara se aprecia visiblemente sorprendida cuando lo veo.

Ya no hay demasiada gente en nuestro curso que pueda estar cerca, por lo menos ellos no nos escuchan.

Sus labios se separan con cuidado, sus ojos contactan los míos, aún estando yo de pie se esfuerza por hacerlo.

-Violet- me dice pausadamente- sólo habría una persona que escogería en este Distrito, de la segunda no estoy seguro, pero del tributo hombre sí.

Se pone de pie y me encara y siento el estómago pesado nuevamente, con ganas de vomitar ante lo que se viene.

_"No digas Alain, no digas Alain, no digas Alain..."._

Temo preguntar pero igual lo hago.

Dos palabras que me descolocan.

Incomprensibles, incluso.

-A mí.- Me dice apenas audible pero igual lo escucho claramente.

No lo entiendo, realmente no lo entiendo. Pero debe ser mentira, ¿no?

-¿Por...por qué?

Es lo único que atino a decirle dejando a un lado preguntas como "_¿y tu familia?, ¿y tu novia?, ¿y tú?...¿Eso se puede?"_

-¡Oh, vamos!, como si no supiera lo que va a pasar mañana...

Y es lo único que obtengo porque escucho pasos acercándose. Me volteo y veo a mis hermanos y puedo notarlos angustiados. No estoy segura de si comprenden lo de la votación.

_"A mí"._

Aparentemente tampoco Damián la entiende.

Me despido de él con un gesto y tengo la sensación de haber estado hablando con un hombre derrotado más que esperanzado de hacer sus últimos contactos.

...

"_-¿A quién elegirás?"._

_"__-Los dos tributos que representen cada Distrito, serán elegidos por su mismo Distrito"._

___"-A mí"._

___"-¡Oh, vamos!, como si no supiera lo que va a pasar mañana..."._

Y no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que las cosas están cada vez más descolocadas en mi cabeza y que el hecho de que no sea Alain o yo alguno de los tributos ya no me basta. Ya no me basta porque no es justo, queda más que claro, no es justo porque las cosas no eran así antes, porque no lo merecemos, no nosotros ni ningún Distrito.

No Panem.

___"¿Qué pasará mañana?". _Me pregunto una y otra vez de regreso a casa.

Tomo las manos de mis hermanos y caminamos en silencio a casa. Los zapatos vuelven a llenarse de barro. La Plaza parece más que lista para la Cosecha, pero los ánimos están por demás apagados. Los habitantes están demasiado silenciosos y son pocos los que se encuentran en la calle.

Los campos están abandonados.

Y Alain no se molesta hoy de que le sostenga la mano.

Caminamos.

-No quiero votar- Me susurra Alain con la cabeza baja.

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo- Me dice Ainara.

Y me detengo, hay cosas que ellos no deberían de enfrentar y ésta es una de ellas.

-Ainara, tú no lo harás- le digo- lo haremos Alain, Said y yo, los menores de doce no pueden elegir.

_"Pero todos los demás sí"._

Por un lado eso es mejor para Ainara pero, ¿y para Alain?. Marcarlo así a los trece, hacer que decida sobre la muerte de alguien... Es repulsivo.

¿Qué le digo a él?

No les contesto y vuelvo a tomar sus manos, me quedo en silencio hasta llegar a casa.

Y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, de nuevo.

-Alain, no deberíamos de pasar por diferentes cosas en la vida- comienzo a hablarle- no deberíamos pero nos suceden y no es nada justo que tú pases por esto, que alguien pase por esto.- mi hermano mira el piso- Mírame,- le ordeno-mírame. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de esto y así mismo nadie podrá decirte nada acerca de tu elección porque todos tendremos que hacerlo. Pero sí puedes pensar detenidamente en escoger al que tenga más posibilidades de salir con vida, ¿no crees?

_"Claro", _pienso,_ "¿cuándo alguien del Distrito 11 ha salido con vida?",_ pero me callo lo evidente, el hecho de que nuestra "Aldea de los Vencedores" está vacía por una razón: estamos demasiado hambrientos. ¿Irónico, no?, cruel, incluso.

Los Juegos del Hambre.

Hambrientos.

Ainara se levanta y viene hacia mí para abrazarme y poner su cabeza en mi hombro. Y yo debo evitar llorar frente a ellos.

Sostengo fuertemente las manos de mis hermanos hasta que la puerta se abre y Said entra por ella.

-¡Ánimo, gente!- nos dice al vernos tan apachurrados y no entiendo su cara de felicidad hasta que comprendo algo- las papeletas de Violet no valen para mañana.

No puedo evitar mirarlo con enfado porque ese es un tema que sólo él y yo sabemos.

Alain se levanta para abrazar a Said quien aún se encuentra de pie.

-¿Y si no le caemos bien a la gente?

-¿Bromeas?, ¡nosotros les caemos bien a todos!- le sonríe.

_"Ojalá eso sea suficiente"._

...

Después de la cena (donde casi nadie come nada) y de que Alain y Ainara se duerman (con gran esfuerzo), Said y yo seguimos mirando hacia la mesa.

Ninguno nos hemos decidido a hablar pero la tensión está en el aire.

Hasta que él habla, sin mirarme.

-Votaré por Zeeb.

-¿El de cultivo?- pregunto también sin mirarlo.

-Sí

Supongo que estamos jugando a la táctica del más fuerte del Distrito 11 que nos es desconocido.

No quiero pensar que es porque se trate del pecoso alto de _Fidem. _No quiero pensar que es porque es "rico".

-Y por Nayara, la de la panadería.

_"La chica pedante de la panadería...Del Fidem". _Completo en mi cerebro.

Otro silencio que sabe a pregunta para mí.

-Yo votaré por Jill

-Es tu compañera de clase, ¿no?

Yo sólo asiento. Jill Guirnaldi es muy querida en mi escuela, es una chica agradable por la que estoy segura que nadie, aparte de mí, votará. Es una jugada que estuve sopesando, es como "quemar la papeleta" porque no saldrá elegida. Es imposible.

_"También es del Fidem". _Repite una voz en la cabeza pero la espanto. Es por "quemar la papeleta".

Silencio otra vez.

-...Y por Damián- le suelto.

-¿El de tu clase?- Esto sí logra que nos veamos a la cara.

-Sí.

Pero no puedo decirle que es porque él mismo votará por su nombre, que él mismo quiere ir a Los Juegos por algún instinto homicida que no me explico. No quiero decirle cómo me dijo esas dos palabras.

_"A mí"._

Sólo volvemos al silencio, a esa sensación de vacío y de impotencia, pero más liberados. Por lo menos me siento más libre de saber que ya he elegido y que no me echaré para atrás.

Ya he elegido

...

Esa noche no puedo dormir, tengo la sensación de que algo se me escapa, de que ese prado sangriento acude de nuevo a mí pero que en él hay alguien a quien conozco.

Esa noche pasa a cuenta gotas, lenta, como la arena contada por unas manos ciegas.

Puedo escuchar en la habitación contigua que no soy la única, que Said tampoco duerme.

Me destapo continuamente para luego volver a taparme. Es una sensación extraña de frío y calor, una sensación de culpa y determinación.

De culpa.

Y entonces lloro, lo más silenciosamente posible porque estoy asustada, aterrada de mañana, porque me siento culpable y no haré nada para cambiarlo.

Porque soy igual de ruin que los del Capitolio.

...

Todos nos levantamos muy temprano al día siguiente. Es entonces que agradezco no ser sólo yo la que está a cargo de nosotros porque Said no se olvidó de las provisiones y yo sí.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que intento hacer que coman algo, nadie lo hace. Ni yo misma.

El pan en forma de medialuna se queda en la mesa sin probar.

Yo ayudo a Ainara a ponerse el vestido rosa que usa para vernos en la Cosecha. De las pasadas cosechas no recuerda a Said porque era muy pequeña, pero de mí y de Alain sí.

Yo también me aseo y me pongo un vestido verde oscuro que era de mamá.

Prefiero sólo cepillar el cabello de Ainara y el mío. Ese día quiero que nos parezcamos. Que la familia se parezca.

Después nos encontramos a Alain y a Said que tienen puesta la camisa más limpia que encontraron y sus sonrisas son alentadoras, tanto, que me hacen agradecerles mil veces por su esfuerzo.

...

Mi mano tiembla cuando me dan las dos papeletas. Todos los miembros del Distrito están allí. Hasta los adultos más viejos, pero no hay ancianos.

Los agentes de la paz, nuestra alcaldesa y las cámaras del Capitolio.

Asimismo, está nuestro presentador oficial Khalil Cooper traído directamente del Capitolio. Es un tipo que siempre he detestado, fuera del hecho de donde proviene, porque parece ser que su porte desentona, que su ropa azul y su bastón dorado y pomposo no pertenecen a nosotros. De hecho parece más un castigo para él estar en este Distrito en lugar de ir a representar a los tributos de los Distritos 1 ó 2, que son los que suelen ganar los Juegos.

Están todos excepto algún Vencedor de nuestro Distrito, alguien que podría actuar como el mentor de los Tributos elegidos. Pero no puede estar presenta quien no existe.

Escribo lo más rápido posible los nombres que he elegido pero el pulso parece delatarme. El trazo es deplorable, sin embargo, aún se leen dos nombres.

_Jill Guirnaldi._

_Damián Thomson_

Los entrego rápidamente, como si lo que sostuviera fueran bichos repugnantes y no un par de trozos de papel.

La fila es larga, de ambas partes.

Camino hasta situarme con todas las chicas de mi edad. Y trato de no pensar en lo horrible persona que soy, en haberme aprovechado de dos palabras que se presentaron ante mí como tabla salvavidas.

Soy una cobarde.

Traidora.

Esto quería el Capitolio, ¿no? Pues lo logró.

_"Velo por el lado bueno Violet, si gana cualquiera de esos dos, podrán traer beneficios al Distrito 11 por primera vez, si gana uno de los nuestros, podrán ser ricos de por vida, ocupará una de las casas de la Aldea"._

Traidora.

Me quiero consolar y justificar cuando eso no es posible.

Las lágrimas luchan por salir de mis ojos, pero me contengo.

La ceremonia comienza en cuanto hacen el recuento e intento no encontrar la cara de Damián o de Jill.

De Ainara, de Alain, de Said.

No creo poder volver a mirarlos a la cara.

Traidora.

Siento que me asfixio, como en mi sueño, siento mis pies tibios y mis manos frías.

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!, ¡y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su lado!

¡Esas malditas frases!

Khalil Cooper habla y yo dejo de escucharlo, de igual forma ya sé lo que dice, lo he escuchado por lo menos alguna vez, en alguna Cosecha.

Nos proyectan un video donde se hace claro cómo el Capitolio triunfó sobre los rebeldes, cómo instauró la paz. Un video donde ellos son los buenos y nosotros los malos, donde la inconformidad ante los malos tratos sólo se traduce a deslealtad y mal agradecer que ellos nos hayan dado la mano. Eso dicen, dar la mano. Es cuando uno de los trece Distritos de Panem desaparece como castigo. Y quedamos nosotros, doce Distritos. Unos más pobres que otros.

Días oscuros, instauración de la paz.

Juegos del Hambre.

Así surgen.

Cosecha tras Cosecha el mismo video que me asquea. Esta vez no lo escucho, es como transpasar la pantalla y escuchar ese pitido del vacío.

Pero sí pongo atención cuando Khalil Cooper toma los dos sobres que contienen la sentencia de muerte para dos de nosotros.

-Comenzaré a dar lectura del nombre de la chica tributo que representara con orgullo al Distrito 11 en estos Vigésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre

La Plaza guarda un silencio mortal y yo comienzo a pensar desesperadamente que el nombre que está escrito allí no sea el mío, porque hasta entonces esa posibilidad no me era tan patente como en este instante, no como cuando actuaban cuarenta y dos papeletas en mi contra. No cuando la culpa me carcomía.

Khalil Cooper abre el sobre destinado al nombre de la chica tributo que hemos condenado, guarda silencio lo suficiente para crear esa expectación que debe hacer que no sólo yo ruegue por no ser la elegida o el elegido.

Khalil Cooper tiene la decencia de guardar la compostura y bajar la mirada cuando pronuncia el nombre.

-Violet Hamilton.

Mi nombre.

La suerte definitivamente no está de mi lado.

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_

¿Qué les pareció lo que hizo Violet?

¿Por qué creen que Damián le dijo eso?

¿Qué sucederá?

¡Chan Chan Chan!

Agradezco muchísimo a quien me ha dado ánimos de continuarlo, no saben lo importante que es esto para mí.

A quien ya lo ha comentado y lo sigue:

Como siempre, su opinión es muy importante.

Y ojalá que sigan acompañándome hasta el final.

"¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!"


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III: Tributo.

_**"Acepten la posibilidad de una muerte inminente. Y entiendan, en su corazón, que no hay nada que pueda hacer para salvarlos". Suzanne Collins. Los Juegos del Hambre.**_

Me quedo parada intentando encajar esas palabras en mi mente, sintiendo aún los vestigios de la súplica, de los ruegos silenciosos de mis labios. Trato de hacer girar los engranes, de analizar, de entender. Quiero entender.

Dos palabras se repiten hoy.

Pero ya no son el mismo par que me atormentaba.

Ahora es mi nombre.

Mi nombre.

Y luego lo comprendo.

Mis pies entumecidos, mis manos sudorosas, mi cara sin reacción, y por dentro el "yo" que se colapsa.

No escucho cuando arrastro mis pies sobre la tierra, ni cuando mueven los labios y yo veo las caras borrosas.

Sólo puedo ver a mi hermano Alain que lucha por soltarse de unas manos que no conozco, incrédulo. Casi creo que está reprochándome que le haya "mentido". Pero no lo escucho.

"Avanza, no llores". Me digo. "Avanza".

Subo un pie a la vez en las escaleras y trato de no llorar, de contener las lágrimas pero no lo logro. Comienzan a salir silenciosas.

_Traición._

¿En serio?, ¿traición?

Intento verlo como una especie de justicia divina, pero no lo consigo.

"No llores, no llores".

El silencio en mis oídos y el nudo en la garganta ahogándome.

"Sabes cómo hacerlo: levanta la pierna, apoya el pie, impúlsate, sube. La otra pierna, vamos, ¿cómo rayos se hace esto?".

Me limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano e intento no ver a nadie para que no se percaten de mi desprecio hacia ellos. Yo los saludaba, yo soy parte de ellos, era, soy. No sé en qué momento se deja de ser.

Aunque, ¿en verdad los odio?

No puedo saberlo, no ahora que lucho por ver las caras del Distrito, ahora que sí me importa que me vean. Cuando el sonido empieza a colarse en mis oídos y estalla. Rompe contra mí. Cuando mis lágrimas han dejado de salir. Y mi espalda se tensa al lado de Khalil Cooper.

Me importa que recuerden mi cara, que sepan lo que pienso de ellos.

Me importa porque busco a mi familia, a Alain que ya no lucha para correr hacia mí, que se da por vencido y me mira con incredulidad, veo la carita de Ainara de lejos, sostenida por Said. Todos incrédulos. Mi hermana llora.

Entonces me enderezo, derecha frente a la gente que me ha elegido. Orgullosa con el alma pisoteada, pero el alma no se ve ¿cierto?, no verán que mientras los observo con reproche mi cuerpo quisiera desplomarse, y abandonarme. Que mis mejillas están tiesas de miedo. Mi estómago contraído, mi sangre ha dejado de fluir. ¿No lo verán?

¿Se percatarán de mi corazón?

¡¿Qué maldita suerte es esta?!

Quisiera poder ver a mis padres, que me acunen como cuando era niña, que me digan que esto no es verdad. La familia unida. El pan de media luna acompañado de té. La merienda que sabe a seguridad y cariño para mí. La casa que es nuestro refugio. Las lecciones de mi papá, sentarme al lado de mi abuelo. Quisiera que estuvieran aquí. Por lo menos que me despidieran.

Sin embargo, esto está planeado para que yo me reúna con ellos. Y trato de alegrarme de ser yo y no Said. Trato de rogar que la suerte de Alain no le abandone.

Trato pero no puedo.

Me derrumbo internamente al ver a Said de lejos conteniendo a Ainara para que no venga hacia mí.

Y luego llega el momento en el que Cooper pide voluntaria para ocupar mi lugar. A pesar de saber la respuesta, de presenciar el silencio aplastante de la Plaza (roto sólo por el llanto de Ainara), ruego, imploro que haya alguien que se ofrezca. Que sea lo suficiente suicida para hacerlo, que escuche a mi familia llorando por mí, que vea debajo de mi máscara de orgullo y escarbe hasta los escombros que me han quedado.

Silencio.

-¡Por favor!- suplica Ainara de lejos mientras mi hermano intenta apartarla- Por favor...por...

Me rompo, el orgullo se va, la rectitud, la altivez todo cae.

La alcaldesa toma el micrófono.

-Un gran orgullo para nosotros que nos represente la señorita Violet Hamilton, estamos seguros de que sus capacidades brillarán por nosotros.

Ahora sí, silencio absoluto.

¿Capacidades?

Pero no me detengo a pensar más en sus palabras porque mi corazón ha dejado de mandarme oxígeno. Sigue hablando de orgullo y desprendimiento, palabras que ya no puedo interpretar hasta que el micrófono cambia de manos, de nuevo a Cooper, el pomposo que ya odio con todo mi ser porque fueron sus manos las que me han elegido, porque no dio el suficiente tiempo para que alguien se alzara voluntaria por mí.

¿Cuántas papeletas este año?

Pesan más que mis cuarenta y dos.

Pesan más que una de Alain.

¿Cuántas me habrán elegido?

-Ahora, ha sido un momento muy emotivo y lleno de honor-aclara, pero no veo el honor en escogerme-, ahora, anunciaré al afortunado tributo varón de estos Vigésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre

Ainara esconde la cara en el hombro de mi hermano, igual que yo lo hacía con mi padre. Entonces sí me alegro de que Said sea más responsable que yo, de que él se quede con ellos, agradezco que sea fraternal y los ame demasiado. Agradezco que mi hermano ya sea un adulto y no tenga dieciocho años. Sólo ruego que Alain pase estos años como Said, sin el peso de mi destino en los hombros.

Silencio de nuevo, no el mismo de la lástima hacia mí, de la culpa que se lee en sus ojos. Es de nuevo el silencio de los ruegos por no ser el elegido, por no subirse a ocupar un lugar al lado mío. Es el silencio de las candidatas mujeres que agradecen no ser yo y regresarán a comer nueces a sus casas mientras intentan apartarse de la memoria este día y mi cara para siempre.

Es el silencio que sabe a tantas cosas.

Es el silencio que anuncia ensordecedor y se vierte entre nosotros.

-Damián Thomson

El silencio que se ríe a carcajadas.

El silencio de los salvados.

Esto podría no esperarlo, pero sé que la suerte se vuelve a reír de mí. Maravilloso. Lo merezco yo, pero... ¿Él lo merece?

Él lo quería así que de alguna forma esto no es tan malo, sin embargo su cara de sorpresa me dice que no lo esperaba. Si me asesina en la arena lo comprenderé.

Damián se ve más enérgico cuando camina hacia acá, no llora, no se queja, a pesar de saber lo que yo sé, de que esto es nuestro estigma y la gente nos ha dado la espalda. Él está más que tranquilo. Sube las escaleras y los encara, no me dirige ninguna mirada. Cooper continúa con el protocolo pidiendo un voluntario para Damián.

Y la respuesta es más que obvia. Nadie subirá acá por él, nadie quiere ocupar el lugar de un condenado. Todos queremos vivir. Yo quiero vivir. Quiero acariciar a Ainara, peinar su cabello, abrazarla. Quiero volver a sostener la mano de Alain, enseñarle lo que me enseñó papá, quiero abrazarme de mi hermano Said. Tomar la cena con ellos.

Reírme.

Respirar.

Quiero vivir.

...

Los agentes de la paz nos llevan sin necesidad de esforzarse. Por mi parte la derrota me guía, el abandono, las lágrimas que vuelven a salir después de ver a mis hermanos de lejos. Damián parece ir orgulloso y no creo que haya volteado siquiera a ver a su padre. En realidad no ve a nadie.

Nos conducen al interior de un edificio que hace de contención a quienes suelen ser azotados y detenidos por agravios al Distrito, por incumplimiento de la Ley. La puerta de madera de roble se abre y nos traga. Nunca antes había estado aquí.

...

Solía jugar en la pradera cuando era niña, antes de perder a la mitad de mi familia.

Trepaba los árboles más rápido que nadie. Y jugaba con otros niños del Distrito a ver quién conseguía más dientes de león_. _Las cortaba con mucho cuidado para que no se deshicieran entre mis dedos, guardándolos en el hueco de mis manos.

Siempre terminaba primera.

Luego íbamos a conseguir flores de rue en los alrededores del Distrito. Las localizábamos entre la maleza guiándonos por su agrio olor. Luego veíamos las pétalos: amarillos y tersos. ¿Cómo algo que se veía tan maravilloso podía oler tan mal?

Sin embargo, los usos superan su olor, lo supe tiempo después, cuando tuvimos que emplearla.

Cuando comenzaron a intensificar los castigos, los azotes en público.

El abuelo contaba que antes de estar constituidos en Distritos, antes de Panem, el mundo no estaba tan deshecho como quieren hacernos creer. Me decía que sólo estaban un poco en desacuerdo. Pero esto se contrarrestaba con el hecho de la libertad, de poder ir y venir al lugar que quisieran. Él cuenta que conoció el mar, que se adentraba al agua y que ésta nunca se acababa. Nunca. Montañas nevadas y desiertos, que son la contra parte al mar: la arena es infinita y se te mete por los ojos, las orejas, la mente. Todo es arena. Decía. Un mar de arena infinito, y sigue, sigue, sigue. Me decía.

Conoció a mi abuela antes de que estallaran los primeros conflictos. Sólo recuerdo que él dijo nunca antes haber estado más seguro de su futuro.

No conocí a mis abuelos paternos. Papá cuenta que murieron en la guerra, pero nunca pudo decir cómo. Lo callaron antes de darme más recuerdos.

Poco a poco empiezan a borrarse sus caras de mi mente, no así el olor. El olor del campo en primavera, de las noches entre los árboles, del agua en la siembra, el olor de la guerra, del pan recién hecho, de las manos curtidas. Del amor.

De niña amaba que me abrazaran, que me ayudaran a entender el mundo.

Ese que hoy se me viene encima.

...

Camino arrastrando los pies y miro a mi alrededor el pasillo que se extiende enfrente, deben ser veinte metros cuanto menos. Los veinte metros que seguro han hecho los demás tributos sintiendo el corazón desbocado y la boca seca. Pero antes no estaba el factor "Traición" de por medio.

Hay cuatro agentes de la paz guiándonos a Damián y a mí y, a pesar de ser seis personas haciendo ese recorrido, ninguno habla.

Las paredes tienen un color verde que en otras ocasiones solía identificar con las tardes entre los árboles, sintiendo el viento que anuncia el verano. Hoy no. Hoy sólo me saben a muerte. Cosa irónica porque mi abuela decía que el verde es vida.

Veo de reojo a Damián. Cuerpo erguido, cara altiva. Es curioso porque, de haberlo pensado en otro momento podría decir que es guapo. Hoy sólo pienso que esas ganas de arrojarse a la muerte dan asco. Me son repulsivas considerando que el hecho de estar aquí, abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde se despedirán de mí, me renueva las ganas de llorar.

Dos agentes de la paz se quedan a custodiar la habitación en la cual entro. A mi espalda Damián entra en otra.

Cierro la puerta y el nudo en mi garganta se deshace y mis manos tiemblan. Es una desesperación que ni puedo parar. Apenas logro ver, entre mis lágrimas, que la habitación tiene sólo un sofá viejo y cuadros de los anteriores tributos, ahora muertos.

Recuerdo a unos cuantos de ellos y sus muertes. Hemorragia, asfixia, contusiones. La chica de hace dos años apenas tenía edad para entrar en la Cosecha: murió quemada, un tributo del Distrito 7 le prendió fuego mientras dormía. Los gritos me erizaron la piel y no pude parar de llorar por ella hasta que me dormí. Su visión acude con más fuerza a mí. El chico de mi Distrito murió en el Baño de Sangre, explotó apenas puso un pie en la arena.

Siempre han sido terribles los Juegos para nosotros. Pero ahora me ahogan. Ahora seré yo y no tengo idea de cómo moriré.

Ni de si será Damián quien acabe conmigo.

Me siento en el sofá, abrazo mis piernas y hundo mi cara en ellas.

La desesperación no me permite respirar.

Pero después de un rato, de sentirme así, me fuerzo a serenarme un poco porque dentro de cualquier momento la puerta se abrirá y mis hermanos vendrán a despedirse. No quiero que me vean así, por mucho que mis ojos digan otra cosa.

...

La puerta se abre y los veo entrar, sus rostros van desde la estupefacción hasta el llanto.

Said sostiene la mano de mis hermanitos.

Ainara corre y se arroja a mis brazos llorando.

Alain suelta la mano de Said y ambos avanzan a abrazarme.

Nos quedamos unos minutos así y yo lucho por no quebrarme de nuevo.

-Usa todo lo que aprendimos con papá- susurra Said y sé que sabe que estoy asustada.

La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, la identificación de sustancias tóxicas y el cuchillo ¿de qué servirán contra hachas, mutos, fuego y tributos mil veces mejor preparados que yo?

La estrategia es posiblemente mi mejor arma. El legado de los rebeldes me fue enseñado unos años por mis padres y abuelos, los siguientes por Said.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, me siento indefensa y sé, en mi interior, que lo mejor que puedo hacer es aceptar mi futura muerte.

-Violet...- me dice entre sollozos mi hermana- Violet...yo...no es justo.

Su carita desesperada me parte el alma.

-Te juro que yo no voté por ti, yo no voté por ninguno- me confiesa Alain con voz ahogada.

-Lo sé.

_"Pero yo sí voté por Damián"_.

Alain mostró más entereza que yo.

Said me vuelve a abrazar con más fuerza y me susurra un "Me encargaré de ellos mientras regresas".

Y sé que lo hará, aunque sea verdad sólo la mitad de lo que dice. Me aferro a él y a su abrazo protector y al mismo tiempo veo, en la pared de enfrente, a la tributo muerta de hace cinco años, de mi primera Cosecha. La recuerdo muy bien porque tuvo una muerte horrible, todos las tienen, pero esa cara me es más dolorosa porque jugaba con ella a recolectar flores en la pradera. Y porque ese año la salvación me sabía a ignorancia y alivio a pesar de ser mi amiga la que moría en la arena en las garras de un muto que le destrozó la cara.

Ella y no yo.

Pero ahora soy yo.

Los agentes de la paz abren la puerta y obligan a mi familia a marcharse, prácticamente los arrastran mientras Alain y Ainara me gritan que me aman, mientras Said me dice que confía en mí. Él confía en mí.

-¡Los amo!- les grito e intento ir hacia ellos pero me detienen un par de manos- ¡Los amo!

Cuando se pierden de mi vista mi corazón duele y las lágrimas acuden de nuevo a mí.

...

Me obligan a ponerme en marcha, me limpio el rostro y respiro hondamente mientras tiran de mí. Cuando salgo veo también a Damián aunque se ve un poco quebrado, quizá la visita de su familia le hayan hecho reconsiderar el querer morir, sin embargo, no servirían mucho sus ganas puesto que el destino ya corre velozmente en contra nuestra.

Volvemos a caminar el tramo del pasillo que ahora me sabe un poco a aceptación.

-Lindo color- dice Damián.

Su voz ahora me parece un tanto sarcástica.

-El verde es vida- me atrevo a decirle aferrándome a las palabras de mi abuela.

-Vida, sí, claro

Cuando volteo a verle mi estómago regresa más aliviado, era como si se hubiese ido a alguna parte durante la Elección. La culpa sigue allí mas puedo ignorarla un rato más, la presión de ser la Tributo es más fuerte. Pero el hecho de saber que él tiene un pensamiento parecido al mío me hace creer que no estoy sola.

No hasta que salgamos a la arena.

Salimos del edificio y ya no hay gente en las calles. Seguro se han ido a celebrar que se han salvado. Todas las familias menos dos de ellas. La de Damián y la mía.

¿Cómo pasarán esta noche?, ¿cenarán alrededor de la mesa viendo mi lugar vacío?, ¿podrán cenar?

Caminamos rumbo a la estación de trenes. Por la parte del Distrito que constituye el _Fidem._ Las casas se alzan imponentes, al menos para mí, podrían ser hasta diez veces mi casa con un aspecto nada enfermizo. Las puertas y ventanas están cerradas. Yo lo atribuyo a la vergüenza de mandarnos a la muerte, pero no estoy segura de si es eso o que quieren festejar en privado la suerte que los acompaña. Me preguntó cuál de todas estas casas es la del chico que camina a mi lado.

-Y helos allí, perdiéndose de un maravilloso desfile.

Habla Damián.

-De un momento a otro ya somos unas celebridades y se lo pierden- volteo a verlo y me sonríe, de esa manera en que la sonrisa no es creíble porque los ojos no lo hacen igual- lo orgullosos que deben sentirse, ¿quién fue a despedirse de ti?

-Mis tres hermanos: Said, Alain y Ainara.

-Said es el mayor, ¿no?

-Sí, está él, luego voy yo, Alain y por último mi hermana Ainara.

-Antes creía que Said y tú eran novios, hasta que charlé con Alain.

El hecho de enterarme de que él haya hecho migas con mi hermano me desconcierta.

-¿Quién te visitó a ti?

-Mi padre. Se puso colérico cuando le dije lo que te conté a ti.

Y es todo lo que dice, al parecer sus ánimos de charlar se han acabado.

Llegamos a lo que debe ser la estación. Lo sé porque hay un tren rodeado de cámaras y personas excitadas por nuestra aparición. El contraste del momento: nuestro Distrito nos avienta a la arena y nos cierra las puertas y el Capitolio manda personas para no perderse nuestra partida.

Allí se encuentra Cooper con su costosa sonrisa y pomposo traje. Mira a las cámaras y prácticamente nos presume a ellas como diciendo "yo los traje aquí, son míos".

¡Cómo se reirá el Capitolio con los insípidos tributos del Distrito 11!

Las luces se enfocan en nuestras caras y sé que la mía se verá débil después de haber llorado demasiado. No así la de Damián que lucirá como un tributo atractivo y fuerte aunque el provenir de este Distrito lo mande directamente abajo en las apuestas.

Subimos al tren después de que las cámaras han consumido todas mis energías y me sorprendo de las riquezas que hay alrededor.

Apenas logro sentarme cuando el tren avanza por las vías.

Frente a mí veo a Cooper caer cansado y agobiado, lo cual me parece extraño porque en la estación parecía gozar los reflectores. Quizá sea el hecho de que le damos vergüenza. O yo, por lo menos porque Damián, si no proviniera del Distrito 11, sería alguien con grandes oportunidades de patrocinio.

En cambio, para todos es bien sabido que los de nuestro Distrito caen primero, junto con los del 10 y 12. La pobreza y el hambre nos quiebra. Sin embargo, hace años que no ocurre el hecho de que los tributos sean...mayores, por decir de alguna forma. Generalmente son de quince años hacia abajo. Es demasiado triste ver morir a niños. Por lo menos este año no será así.

Calculo que esta habría sido la última Cosecha para Damián. O de igual forma lo será.

Él se ha sentado al lado mío y mira en la misma dirección que yo. A la mesa cubierta de comida, de frutas y guisados que jamás he visto. Aunque las frutas sí me son conocidas porque en el Distrito 11 las cosechamos.

No obstante, parece ser que ninguno de los dos tiene hambre. Ir al Capitolio me remueve el estómago y me dan ganas de vomitar. Espero no hacerlo frente a ellos dos.

-¿Y bien?- Dice Cooper- ¿Los afortunados elegidos no comerán?

-¿Afortunados?, ¿crees acaso que me siento afortunada de morir?, ¡En verdad debes estar bromeando!- le suelto porque lo odio desde que lo viera por primera vez hace cinco años, pero le odio más por leer mi nombre- Esto da asco.

Sé que ambos me ven, siento sus miradas cuando me levanto y salgo del compartimiento.

Llego a un pasillo pero no sé a dónde ir.

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_

Agradezco infinitamente a quienes han estado conmigo hasta aquí y espero que sigan haciéndolo hasta el final.

Siempre serán bienvenidas sus opiniones pues me ayudan a crecer. La crítica fortalece. Y me encanta saber lo que piensan.

Asimismo, aprovecho para invitarlos a leer mi otro fanfic "El silencio de las serpientes" que tiene nuevo capítulo.

Un abrazo.

_"Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado"._


End file.
